É difícil dizer adeus
by Parulla Akatsuki
Summary: Pequena one-shot. Megumi's POV. Insinuações de outros casais. Primeira fic de Rurouni Kenshin, dêem um desconto!


Yo minna!

Bem, estou me aventurando em escrever sobre outro anime, já que até agora só escrevi sobre Naruto...

Primeira fic sobre Rurouni Kenshin, então dêem um desconto a esse pobre servo... ;)

Espero que gostem!

_**É difícil dizer adeus**_

Aqui estou, sentada olhando o céu, junto de minha amiga/rival Kaoru. Meu nome? Megumi e o resto não importa agora. O motivo para nós estarmos aqui? Simples! Como nenhum dia é normal nesse bendito dojo, mais um desafio foi imposto para meus amigos. Dessa vez, sinto-me uma inútil por não poder ajudar. Há alguém que deseja acabar com o governo, e como meus amigos fazem o bem, partiram para impedi-lo. Por aquela porta, Kenshin partiu em mais uma batalha, levando consigo Yahiko e ..._Ele!_

Por incrível que pareça, senti uma dor incrível no peito ao o ver sair acompanhado do famoso Battousai e do aprendiz de espadachim, estampando um belo sorriso no rosto. O homem de fibra que jamais havia visto, o lutador mais forte que conheci. O único que agüentou três golpes seguidos do lendário samurai. Ele pode ter perdido duas vezes para Kenshin, mas a sua persistência em se levantar em ambas as lutas, seguido de sua lealdade e vontade de ajudar os amigos e encarar o mais forte dos inimigos sem medo, cativou-me de uma forma que nem mesmo eu consigo descrever. Por diversas vezes tentei atingi-lo a base de ciúmes. Com Kaoru funciona, ela fica extremamente irritada quando falo com "meu Kenshinzinho", mas ele não dá à mínima pra isso.

Olho pro lado e vejo minha amiga derramar uma lágrima. Incrível a capacidade que Kenshin tem de fazer a mulher de enorme fibra e durona se derreter por ele, assim como Sanosuke faz comigo. Sim, por mais que eu deteste admitir, aquele boçal tem um lugar especial dentro do meu peito, e o conquistou sem saber, sem querer. Ele me perdoou quando soube que eu era a responsável pela morte de seu amigo, me protegeu quando fui atacada, me aceitou na "família", me salvou de um suicídio e me mostrou que eu ainda tinha uma outra maneira de me redimir pelo que fiz, e era vivendo, mas eu quero viver com ele. Eu detesto ver as pessoas chorarem na minha volta, mas nada posso fazer para ajuda-la, pois eu mesma estou me segurando para não desabar também.

De repente, o portão é escancarado e entra por ele Tsubame, chorando também. Ela estava nervosa, o que piorou o estado emocional de Kaoru, mas procurei manter-me firme e forte, por mais difícil que fosse. Até que Tsubame deu a notícia: O local onde se encontrava meus amigos e meu amado explodiu, e foi reduzido a migalhas. Paralizei-me. Kaoru desabou em lágrimas sendo amparada por Tsubame, enquanto meus olhos se vidraram num ponto distante e o chão fugiu de meus pés. Minha vida se esvaiu e uma sensação horrível de tristeza e um vazio enorme apoderaram-se de mim. Era a hora perfeita para desabar, tirar a máscara de mulher durona e fazer de Kaoru e Tsubame confidentes da minha fraqueza. Eu não acreditei no que ouvi, não poderia estar acontecendo. Não agora. Não assim. Não com nós! Ele me disse que ia voltar, ele me prometeu, com sua palavra e seu sorriso.

-Kenshin!-Kaoru se abraça a minha cintura, eu não consegui me controlar e deixei escapar uma lágrima.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, Kaoru. Eles voltarão bem.-tentei conforta-la, mas eu não sabia se era mesmo verdade.

-Garoto Yahiko, volte por favor.-Tsubame juntou as mãos na altura de seu peito, como uma prece, e fechou fortemente os olhos. Aquilo me pareceu tão puro e inocente, como diriam, um amor de criança.

Estávamos tão tensas e nervosas que nem vimos o dia passar. O crepúsculo visível denunciava a passagem de tempo. E sem nenhuma notícia boa, o que nos afligiu mais ainda. Já se faz três dias que eles partiram, e desde então só tivemos essa triste notícia. Certamente esse inimigo era bem poderoso, e já era inevitável pensar no pior.

Levantei-me, estava decidida! Sob o olhar pasmo e chocado de Kaoru e Tsubame, me dirigi ao portão. Eu não agüentava mais essa angústia, essa sensação de inutilidade. Eu não queria perder ele, e se ele estivesse morto, estaria pronta a morrer ao lado dele.

-Megumi, onde vai?-Kaoru estava com os olhos marejados e vermelhos.

-Atrás deles.-respondi indiferente.

-Eu também vou.-Como esperado de Kaoru, ela estava igualmente farta de chorar, sorri e concordei com a cabeça.

Ao sair pelo portão, foi quando ao longe meus olhos conseguiram ver uma pequena cabeleira espetada. Não sei de onde tirei forças para correr, mas sei que o fiz instintivamente. Reconheci Sano de longe, trazendo em seus ombros um desmaiado Yahiko e um ferido Kenshin. Cheguei mais perto e vi que Sano também estava ao seu limite, suas faixas no tórax já não eram mais brancas, e sim vermelhas. Sano caminhava com dificuldades e apenas com um olho só aberto. Não pude deixar de sentir alívio por ele ainda estar vivo, mas ainda tinha receio pela vida deste.

-Kenshin!-Kaoru grita e chega perto de Sano, o bombardeando de perguntas sobre o estado de seu amado.

-Garoto Yahiko-Tsubame também não conseguia mais esconder sua frustração. E foi a minha vez de quase me escabelar quando o vi desmaiar proferindo as seguintes palavras:

-Cuide... De Kenshin, ele... Ainda tem chance.

Agora, encontro-me cuidando de Sano, com o empenho que nunca tive. As feridas de Kenshin e de Yahiko já foram curadas, Tsubame e Kaoru estão tomando conta deles mas... Sano está mal. Por que ele tinha que se ferir mais? Por que tinha que acontecer logo comigo? Ele já não respirava bem.

-Ugh!-Ótimo! Ele deu sinal de vida.

-Fique quieto, seu chorão!-não pude esconder minha felicidade no tom de voz, e acho que ele percebeu isso.

-Não sou... Eu que estou com... Os olhos vermelhos... – Que cara! Ele consegue me irritar mesmo estando à beira da morte! Respondi com meu silêncio.

Perdi a noção de quanto tempo fiquei cuidando dele, mas ao acordar de manhã, eu estava em uma cama e ele não estava no quarto. Me levantei decidida a procura-lo. Passei pelo quarto de Kaoru e vi que Kenshin ainda não tinha acordado, e que Kaoru adormeceu no peito deste. Já Tsubame dormiu ao lado de seu mini espadachim, com os dedos entrelaçados aos dele. Já disse que as crianças são fofinhas? Isso quase me desviou do foco principal: Sanosuke Sagara. Saio do dojo e o encontro encostado a uma arvore de olhos fechados.

-O que faz aqui?-o questiono sem esconder minha irritação – Você tem que descansar.

-Descanso é pra molengas!- Fala sério, esse cara tem uma recuperação incrível, ou é apenas um idiota durão?

-No seu caso, é melhor descansar.-Na hora, não vi o duplo sentido, só queria o bem-estar dele.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?-ele tenta se levantar, mas dá um gemido e desaba, logo ele é apenas um idiota durão.

-Fique aí então-me viro pra sair e acontece algo muito inesperado... Sanosuke segurou minha perna e ficou a me encarar profundamente nos olhos, como se quisesse ler minha alma.

-Você se preocupou comigo?- Por favor, dêem a ele o troféu de cara mais direto do mundo.

-Sim, é óbvio- Na verdade, não era óbvio, eu nunca me preocupei com ele... Ta bom, minto! Sempre me preocupei com ele mas nunca fiz transparecer isso. Mas o mais estranho foi o risinho e o puxão que ele me deu depois, fazendo com que eu tombasse por cima dele, ficando cara a cara e abrindo o ferimento.

-Você... Foi legal comigo raposa. Obrigado... Por se preocupar!-ele vira a cara! Ai que fofuxo! Sano vermelhinho...

-Seu ferimento abriu, deixe-me cuidar disso.

-Uma outra hora- dizendo isso, ele me beijou. No início, fiquei perplexa, mas depois deixei que ele aprofundasse o beijo. Agora, eu tinha uma certeza: Ele era meu, só meu! Pensando nisso, deixei cair uma lágrima de felicidade.

-Por que choras?

-Porque eu achei que eu ia te perder...

-Você nunca vai me perder, com esse beijo, nos unimos para sempre a partir de agora, e nenhum adeus será longo o bastante. Nenhuma luta será difícil o bastante. A distância e o perigo nunca foram problemas, pois sempre levo você na mente, e é você o que me dá forças para voltar, vencer meus inimigos e voltar pra casa. Eu te amo!

Quem diria... Sanosuke Sagara, o homem orgulhoso, que vive me irritando, confessando seu amor por mim. E eu não podia dizer outra coisa.

-Também te amo, Sano.

E agora, eu acredito nele e sei que ele vai voltar pra mim, não importa como. É sempre difícil a despedida, mas vou estar sempre esperando o seu regresso, vitorioso ou não, isso não importa. O que importa é que estaremos juntos hoje e sempre, nesta vida e em outras, e nem mesmo a morte será capaz de nos separar, já que nada pode contra um amor verdadeiro.

_**FIM**_

Ei pessoal, não sei se ficou muito boa, mas não sou bom com romances, mas não custa tentar não é? E é a primeira fic que escrevo sobre Rurouni Kenshin, talvez eu escreva outras, depende de como esta se saiu.

Espero que tenham gostado. Será que mereço reviews?:P

Já né!


End file.
